2 Dudes, 2 Bathrooms and a Whole Lot of Problems
by KittKat
Summary: On their escape from the enemy Kasa, Yoite and Miharu both find themselves needing to use the bathroom, leaving Yoite quite anxious. Contains material from chapter 46, and sheds light on the "info" from 47. R&R Plz


A/N: Ooooh it's been 6 years and here's another fic! So yeah...xD, somethin' I've been thinkin' of and I'd thought I'd make a little story out of it. Considering Yoite's not exactly a guy, how would things work out for him if he and Miharu had to use the bathroom at the same time?

Thank you Kalana Fox, for beta reading it and helping me with a title!

--------

Rokujou Miharu and Yoite, the two of them, had just went through escaping Kasa for a second time. Miharu transported him and Yoite to a nearby bus station.

"Those people...I wonder if they've given up and left?" Miharu wondered. "I wonder if Yukimi will get mad and start chasing us."

Yoite turned his head with a look of slight worry across his face. Miharu didn't seem to notice.

"We can ride the bus from here and buy tickets at the train station...We can get a time-table, and buy a bento box, and then..."

"Where are we going?" Yoite asked.

"Banten," Miharu responded. "We don't know where Kumohira is and all the books on ninjutsu have been burned, but if we go there, we might get some clues on the hijutsu's activation ten years ago."

"We have to make sure we aren't seen by Raimei or Kouichi, and we have to stay unnoticed by Hanabusa...we have to make sure all that works and then try talking to Kazuho."

Yoite curled his fingers against his mouth.

"It's okay...Yoite."

Yoite looked up, staring across the street. "No, it's okay....you'll get back to Banten." he said flatly. That's how Yoite usually said things.

"Let's go."

So, the two shinobi sat on the bench waiting for the next bus, for too long it seemed.

Miharu sat staring a dead stare in every direction but Yoite's. He'd probably end up staring at Yoite for a prolonged period, and that would make Yoite feel anxious.

Yoite looked down at the ground; shifting his legs a bit. He was doing that for almost twenty minutes. He...

"Ok, I gotta go to the bathroom." Miharu voiced, sighing, "How about you, Yoite?"

"No...I'm just fine." He never thought something like this would have to happen. He and Miharu, just out wandering, trying to escape being captured and killed, and also having to pee...

Even if he thought he was the only one to go, Miharu would end up following him to stay safe.

How could he go and use the bathroom with Miharu? It would be embarrassing; awkward...Yoite didn't use those urinals like real boys. Every time he needed the bathroom when he was out in public, he'd go by himself. And of course, Yoite would make sure he was the only one using the restroom. He and Yukimi never had to go simultaneously; it was luck. There weren't many things Yoite got lucky with, and that was one thing he could really appreciate...at least until this happened.

If Yoite went with Miharu into the bathroom he would use the stalls...like a girl, yet he wasn't a girl and he wasn't a boy. He wasn't...anything.

What would his explanation be for using the stall? 'Oh, I just like to sit down when I pee,' Yoite thought, cringing. He was weird enough around people with other things. He didn't need to feel even weirder and embarrass himself with this.

"Well, you just come on with me, Yoite...If those people come back, you might be too weak to fight them off on your own."

Oh yeah. Not only did he feel fatigued from trying to fight off the Kasa twins earlier, but he had to use the bathroom really bad and moving around like that would probably cause his bladder to give out on him. And if that happened, then he might as well die where he stood.

"...I should stay to watch for the bus..." Yoite offered, looking down and twiddling his thumbs.

"Yoite, we're just going five feet away to this restaurant, and it'll only take a minute, y'know?"

He couldn't argue with Miharu about it. The both of them were stubborn, but Miharu would be able to convince the older ninja to come with him anyway.

"O...kay, let's hurry though..."

"Alright."

So the two young shinobi entered the small restaurant and the bathroom was just feet away. Yoite didn't know what to do. He thought if he went in there with Miharu the atmosphere would just make him more uncomfortable...and it's not like he just wouldn't have to go anymore.

'Ooohh...you'd think there'd be a jutsu to cancel out these bodily functions...'

"Come on, Yoite." urged Miharu, making a gesture with his hand.

"I'll just stand right outside the restroom entrance, alright Miharu?"

Miharu shrugged his shoulders, "Ok, you can do that."

'Thank you...' Yoite sighed, with a smile on his face, one that Miharu couldn't see.

Both made their way to the restrooms and Miharu walked ahead of Yoite. Yoite leaned to the side of the wall next to the doorway.

...Crap. He still had to go to bathroom, and he needed to go now. Yoite couldn't hold it anymore. He looked around and practically sprinted into the other bathroom...the one for women, and he had no idea whether or not the coast was clear.

It was.

Lucky Yoite.

It was actually easier this way. People can only see the feet of the person doing their business behind the stalls, so if any woman came in they would never suspect he wasn't really one of them...

Yoite was finally relieved...He leaned against the stall, chuckling. Right now, he was embracing a victorious moment.

"Yoite?"

Yoite's eyes widened.

"Yoite?!"

Yoite quickly unlocked the stall's door and came rushing out of the bathroom, with Miharu looking surprised to see him, and not the kind of suprised look someone expresses when they are excited about something.

"What were-"

"I saw them...the enemy; outside. I thought they might see me, and my body just...led me there to conceal myself." Yoite remarked; no emotion in his voice, whilst hiding the red color across his face with his hat.

"Oh no...I hope they're long gone now."

"I'm sure they are." Yoite reassured Miharu, almost sounding out of character. Since when was Yoite the type to help people feel at ease? Miharu didn't react to it though...not that he reacted to much of anything. It didn't matter though. Yoite was happy that he was able to make a cover for himself.

Both boys looked around outside from the window inside the restaurant.

"I don't sense anything...I'll say the coast is clear then." Miharu affirmed.

"Yeah." Yoite remarked.

Rokujou Miharu and Yoite, the two of them, had just emptied their bladders, with Yoite feeling far more relieved than his younger companion.


End file.
